Tightrope
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Não era perfeito. Não era mágico e lindo como no cinema, mas era real. Tributo dia do amigo no Need for Fic. Padackles


**TIGHTROPE**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categorias:[Tributo] Dia do Amigo 2015, Pessoas reais, Padackles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Slash, MxM relationship, AU, songfic: Tightrope – Kelly Clarkson

Advertências: Insinuação de sexo

Dedicatória: Mary SPN, Cleia Lima, A. Padackles, Esmeralda_299, Ana Ackles

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização da autora desta ficção.

Nota: Não quer ouvir a música? Tudo bem. Mas ela dá outro sentido à fanfic

Dezenove de julho de dois mil e quinze. Um dia como outro qualquer a não ser pelo fato de se comemorar o aniversário de Jared Padalecki.

Jensen Ackles respirou fundo. Sabia o que vinha pela frente e não tardou. Fotos com a família, um tweet feliz e cheio de amor da linda e leal esposa, parabéns de muitas pessoas, o fandom em festa, comemorações públicas e...

Silêncio sepulcral de Jensen Ackles.

Acompanhando tudo de longe, ou nem tão de longe assim, lia um ou outro tweet, observava as fotos e ficava em seu refúgio, sua casa, brincando com sua filha e conversando com Danneel, sua esposa.

Mas nada de dizer coisa alguma, pelo menos até terem esfriado um pouco os ânimos e já não haver tanto barulho pelo aniversário de Jared.

Qualquer um que ao menos os conhecesse do seriado saberia que eram companheiros de filmagem. Mas não era apenas isso, na vida real eram melhores amigos, como era incessantemente propalado em tudo que era ocasião.

Amigos. Bons amigos, um bromance normal entre homens como tantos outros na indústria. Um amor tão profundo que causava dores físicas em ambos quando se separavam e, incrivelmente, eles quase nunca se separavam.

Pelo menos não até talvez terem ido um pouco demais e Jensen se maldizia por aquilo. Talvez não devesse ter provocado tanto, mas estava ficando cansado. Tomou sua decisão, pensou um pouco e finalmente um sorriso jocoso, talvez cínico, no rosto bonito de Jensen Ackles enquanto escolhia com cuidado as palavras. Seria frio, distante, profissional. Queriam que não demonstrassem tanto afeto?

Queriam que fosse diferente? Que não houvesse tantas fotos? Que não parecessem mais felizes juntos que quando estavam com suas famílias embora fossem situações diferentes?

Teriam o que queriam.

Não demonstraria. E isso iria destoar tanto do que comumente fazia que seu recado seria dado pela forma inversa. Não resistia ser do jeito que era.

"Feliz dia de seu nascimento, meu irmão. Parece que foi ontem que você tinha apenas 32 anos. Como o tempo voa. Felicidades."

O tweet foi mandado com um sorriso malicioso e um olhar de enfrentamento. Um cartão de papelaria seria mais carinhoso... Não seria pego novamente em seus arroubos apaixonados. Ah, porque Jensen era completamente apaixonado por Jared!

E alguém ainda não havia percebido no mundo? Alguém não conseguia sentir a vibração entre eles? A química forte, incrível, quase inacreditável e os olhares que sempre os entregavam de bandeja. Eram atores, bons atores, mas algumas vezes apenas não conseguiam evitar.

Quem evitava o amor?

Não, ninguém iria separar Jared dele. Ligou para a companhia aérea. Seu vôo seria bem discreto. O de Jared também. Mandou para o namorado o número do vôo que ele deveria pegar, o horário e silenciou. Estava fazendo aquilo também por Jared. Não queria causar problemas ao seu grandão.

Não que fosse algo que não exigisse muito do coração de Ackles. Ele ia aguentar. Ele sempre aguentava.

 _ **I'm on a tightrope**_

 _ **Eu estou em uma corda bamba**_

 _ **You've got your reasons**_

 _ **Você tem seus mo**_ _ **tivos**_

 _ **When did it get so hard to breathe**_

 _ **Quando foi que se tornou tão difícil respirar?**_

 _ **Hide in the spotlight**_

 _ **Escondido no centro das atenções**_

 _ **I'm feeling so tired**_

 _ **Estou me sentindo tão cansado**_

 _ **Your hands are burned from holding me**_

 _ **Suas mãos estão queimadas de tentar me segurar**_

 _ **And maybe you and I will fall in time**_

 _ **E talvez você e eu nos separemos**_

 _ **Eventually**_

 _ **Eventualmente**_

As fotos foram sendo publicadas, os tweets sendo comentados, mas Jensen e Jared já não ligavam mais, estavam se comunicando de outra forma. Mensagens entre eles, mensagens sem parar. Malas prontas, discrição.

Eles tinham que trabalhar, não tinham? Eles não trabalhavam em Austin. Não haveria fotos dos dois chegando felizes em Vancouver, nem haveri registro do abraço apertado dentro do quarto alugado para aquele dia.

Não haveria nenhum tweet sobre o jantar delicioso no quarto de alto luxo de um dos melhores hotéis da cidade, muito menos haveria fotos do sorriso resplandecente de Padalecki ao receber seu presente.

Ninguém testemunharia os suspiros apaixonados de Jensen ao ouvir de Jared que seu grandão sentira sua falta e o amava tanto.

Não, ninguém poderia mais saber com tantos detalhes. Não iriam cometer os mesmos erros.

"Pelo menos dessa vez não podem me mandar numa viagem sem lógica, sozinho, para outro país." Jared comentou enquanto entrava embaixo do chuveiro, fazia a barba e lavava os cabelos bem tratados.

"Você não deveria ter saído para beber nem postado aquelas fotos, amor. Ficou pior que antes." Jensen terminava de fazer a barba. Já havia tomado seu banho e passava um pouco de perfume amadeirado.

"Gosto do seu cheiro natural, mas admito que eu tenho boas memórias desse perfume." Jared comentou terminando seu banho. "Será que teremos sossego ao menos até as gravações amanhã? Ninguém estará em nossas casas para saber que não estamos lá, não é mesmo? Ninguém, praticamente, nos viu chegar e viemos em voos separados e..."

"Eu te amo, Jared. Deixe o mundo lá fora ficar lá fora, só um pouco." Jensen puxou o homem maior para seus braços e beijou-o apaixonadamente, correndo as mãos pelas costas fortes e ainda úmidas. Sentiu os gigantescos braços de Padalecki ao seu redor e gemeu baixinho.

"Ninguém vai me tirar de você, Jensen. Ninguém. Desculpe pelos furos que dei em tantas ocasiões. Algumas vezes esqueço que temos fãs malucos e pessoas que nos vigiam o tempo inteiro."

"Não foi somente você. Eu também não deveria ter sido tão estúpido com algumas fotos e tweets. Não vai se repetir e, se eu cometer erros, de novo, vou tentar corrigir. Não vou deixar você. E se eu deixar..."

"Não existe separação no meu vocabulário. Não de você." Jared segurou a cintura de Jensen com força e tirou-lhe a toalha. "Quero meu outro presente. Vai me dar ou vou ter que arrancar de você?" Um olhar safado, intenso e apaixonado. Tudo junto.

 _ **Maybe we'll both die trying**_

 _ **Talvez nós dois morramos tentando**_

 _ **But I can't bring myself to leave**_

 _ **Mas eu não posso me obrigar a partir**_

 _ **'Cause I blew it**_

 _ **Porque eu estraguei tudo**_

"Como se eu fosse resistir muito." Jensen puxou a toalha de Jared também e abraçaram-se com carinho que logo virou fogo puro e desejo explícito que seus corpos demonstravam muito bem.

Ao final do dia dezenove de julho, num bonito quarto de hotel em Vancouver, com algumas luzes do verão ainda jogando seus raios por algumas frestas nas cortinas, havia um bom vinho aberto na mesinha da antessala e gemidos de dois homens felizes porque estavam juntos.

As vozes se alternavam em murmúrios e pedidos, as mãos e bocas passeavam sem parar pelos corpos viris e um gemido profundo de Jared teve que ser calado com um beijo intenso de Jensen quando o prazer de ambos foi intenso demais para ser contido.

"Feliz aniversário." Jensen murmurou enquanto se deitava ao lado do namorado.

"Dez anos, Jensen. Não é qualquer casal que consegue ficar junto por tanto tempo."

"Não, não é. Não somos qualquer casal. Aliás, nem somos um casal oficialmente." Havia uma nota de triste conformidade na voz grossa de Jensen.

"Jensen..." Jared sabia que aquilo ainda era um problema. Sempre seria. "Arrependido? Fazemos o que podemos, mas não sei mais se é o bastante para nos manter centrados e felizes."

"Nunca mais fale sobre arrependimento!" Um tom levemente colérico. "Estamos aqui, juntos, não é mesmo? Não me arrependo de nada, sequer de ter roubado um beijo seu num intervalo de gravações quando tudo começou."

"Ei, não me entenda mal, Jen. É difícil, sempre foi. Não quer dizer que eu tenha algum problema com isso, nem que me arrependa. Apenas que algumas vezes parece ser muito mais complicado que deveria. Eu sei que você faz tudo que pode. Eu sei que você se desdobra. Eu te amo tanto por isso!" Padalecki se esticou ligeiramente e beijou os lábios macios de Jensen, suspirando.

"Luz da minha vida." Jensen murmurou observando os olhos verdes cheios de matizes, a boca de linhas suaves, os ombros bonitos. Passou os dedos pela cicatriz da cirurgia no ombro. "Desculpe se alguma vez eu não pude cuidar de nós dois."

"Você é preocupado em excesso. Você me ama demais e isso me envaidece. Não somos perfeitos, Jen, mas somos maravilhosos juntos e isso vale muito."

"Eu gosto da sua família, Jay. Eu tenho orgulho de você ter filhos lindos, uma esposa que o ama, apenas que eu queria que pudesse ser um pouco diferente." Jensen se arrependeu do que disse imediatamente. "Desculpe. Estou sendo egoísta."

 _ **And I ain't seen nothing like you**_

 _ **E eu nunca vi nada como você**_

 _ **The way you light up every room tonight so easily**_

 _ **O modo como ilumina cada quarto esta noite tão facilmente**_

 _ **And I have moved mountains, babe**_

 _ **E eu movi montanhas, amor**_

 _ **Just a stumble and too long a grace**_

 _ **Apenas uma falha e há muito tempo uma benção**_

 _ **And I, I still can't compete**_

 _ **E eu, eu ainda não posso competir**_

Jared ficou pensativo por segundos. "Não, está sendo sincero e sempre gostei disso em você. Sei que não é simples. Sei que sente ciúmes, sei que já tivemos nossos momentos bons e ruins, mas somos homens maduros agora. Vamos dar conta. Você é uma luz pra mim, Smackles!" Fazia algum tempo que não chamava o loirão pelo apelido e ambos riram e se abraçaram.

A cama estava toda bagunçada do amor que haviam repartido. As bocas úmidas de sexo e beijos, os cabelos bagunçados, os corpos nus espalhados ao lado um do outro. Brindavam e jogavam conversa fora. A intimidade de ambos guardada por detrás das portas trancadas, do andar alto, dos vidros escurecidos.

O amor de ambos protegido de um mundo que não os compreendia ou que apenas eles não queriam que visse quem eles eram um para o outro. Não era a perfeição, mas era o que podiam ter.

Apesar das crises depressivas de Jensen.

Apesar das crises depressivas de Jared.

Apesar de todos os problemas, o amor deles era forte demais e era lindo de ver. Dormiram abraçados, exaustos, felizes e confiantes. Outro dia viria. Outro amanhecer. Outros momentos difíceis e outros fáceis. Seriam fortes. Era o que podiam fazer.

Jamais desistir.

 _ **You're on a tightrope**_

 _ **Você está em uma corda bamba**_

 _ **I've got my reasons**_

 _ **Eu tenho as minhas razões**_

 _ **How did we get so tang**_ _ **led?**_

 _ **Como chegamos a ficar tão enrolados?**_

 _ **You turn, I stay straight**_

 _ **Você se vira, eu permaneço em linha reta**_

 _ **I bend and you break**_

 _ **Eu me dobrei e você quebrou**_

 _ **Will some not stop and I know**_

 _ **Será que não vamos parar e eu sei**_

 _ **That you and I will fall in time**_

 _ **Que você e eu nos separaremos**_

 _ **Eventually**_

 _ **Eventualmente**_

 _ **Or maybe we'll both die trying**_

 _ **Ou talvez nós dois morramos tentando**_

* * *

Gostou? Que bom! Que tal incentivar meu trabalho e comentar? Obrigada.


End file.
